


Sweeter Than Sugar

by Violet_Ines



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia III - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Violence, Modern Universe, Older Man/Younger Woman, Suga Baby, Suga Daddy - Freeform, daddy kinks, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Ines/pseuds/Violet_Ines
Summary: He was sweet on your tongue, a distinct bold mature taste.Just like a kid in a candy store, you let yourself indulge in his sweetness.
Older! Lincoln x Younger! Reader





	1. 001: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back at it again with the fanfics. I really need to finish working on Cliches but I will get around to it. I can't help it so many plot bunnies attack me at once! But I have quite a few things coming up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mafia III or Lincoln Clay.
> 
> But I did purchase Mafia III's collectors edition for a $138 dollars lol

001: Family 

The Batiste Family. 

 

A household name in the deep south, a husband and wife known as the power couple of New Bordeaux. The husband, the head of a family ran business based in the South. The wife, a glamorous socialite that set the bar higher than Olivia Marcano. 

 

The Batiste Family, a family known for their superb “business practices” in the mafia underworld. Running rackets, controlling territory, filling the supply and demand for product, they knew every mobster and everyone knew them.

 

Imagine their surprise when one of the youngest, up and coming mafiosos took in an interest in the Batiste’s only child.  
-

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Anger practically dripped from your father’s words as he stood before you.” Coming to my house uninvited, seeing my daughter behind my back..” He turns to you, eyes filled with rage.” Are you fucking him?”

 

You looked away from your father, you felt fear rise in your belly. Your actions gave him the answer, stalking towards you both, he grabbed your wrist and yanked away from the man next to you. “Get the fuck off my property Clay, if I ever see you come near my daughter again, I will have you fuckin’ killed.” 

 

Lincoln, raised his hands in mock surrender, he stepped back towards his car. Mr. Batiste kept his eyes on the young man, the grip on your wrist tightened painfully. You opened your mouth to say something, but the look in Lincoln’s eyes silenced you. 

 

Determination.

 

He was going to see you again, whether your family liked it or not.


	2. 002: Encounter

Every year your parents held a large fundraiser for the charities of their choice. Business men and women alike came in droves to the Batiste home. Amongst the legit business owners, there were mobsters, plenty of them, young and old. Your parents used the fundraiser as a guise to meet and talk business about their new ventures. 

 

You didn't even want to be there, but your mother insisted it was time for you to get to know the ends and outs of the business. With a heavy sigh, you let the staff dress you in a black lace cocktail dress, fighting with your massive tight curly hair to make a kinky bun upon your head. After adding your accessories and makeup Mrs. Batiste, your mother, greeted you at the door.

 

“Cherie, you look lovely,” she smiled, grabbed your hand leading you to the main foyer to welcome the guest in your home. “Now smile and look pretty.” You could only grimace before she gave you tight squeeze on your hand.

 

“I don't know what's gotten into young lady, but if this ornery attitude keeps up I speak to your papa.” Wanting to avoid any conflict, you forced your best smile to your face but it didn't reach your eyes.

 

-

 

“Welcome to our annual fundraiser, we do hope you enjoy your time here, tonight” Mr. Batiste droned on, you blocked out the speech it was the same one as last time. Your eyes roved over the crowd of people taking in some familiar faces, others that weren't so recognizable as people continued to filter into the room.

 

“--My lovely wife and daughter are also here if you have any questions” On cue, you smile and wave at the crowd,”Now let's have a great night” The crowd claps and murmur amongst one another as they dispersed to the main ballroom. Your father guided you and your mother along, a pair of eyes watching you.

 

 

Throughout the night, numerous men have come to engage in conversation with you. Playing the role of the perfect daughter, you entertained the men as much as you wanted to get far away from them. They only wanted to talked to you to either court you to gain control of your family's money and connections or…

 

You eyed a man in disgust as his eyes roamed your body, he undressed you with his eyes.

 

... Or they just wanted to bed you.

 

You weren't having either of that.

 

“I thought you could use a drink” an unfamiliar voice stated. You looked over shoulder to see a young man standing there, holding a flute of champagne and glass of dark cognac in the other. You gave a smile of relief, turning to him and grabbing the flute from his hand. 

 

Tall, dark and handsome he was. Dark brown eyes, beautiful brown skin, strong jawline, full lips and a scar on his temple that added to his mystery. Clad in a three navy blue suit, he was definitely a lady killer. He whisked you away from the old pervert eye humping you, finding a secluded corner away from the affairs.

 

“Thank you, he was just droning on and on, I couldn't get away” you take a sip of the champagne as you looked him over from the rim of your glass.

 

“It's not a problem at all, Ms. Batiste”

 

Oh his voice, deep and smooth, was just as lovely as him.” Please, call me (y/n)” as you held your hand out for a shake, he took your hand brought it to his soft lips.

 

“Pleasure, (y/n) Batiste.” Goosebumps formed on your flesh. You had to know his name. You watched intently as his lips parted as he began to speak.

 

“My name is Li-” he was cut off by the sound of your mother's voice calling out to you.

 

“Cherie! I've been looking all over for you-” she paused as she takes in the man next to you, a look flashed in her eyes before she gave a smile,” I see you've met Mr.Clay” the older woman steps behind you, placing her hands on your bare shoulders. 

 

“Lincoln, you can call me Lincoln, Mrs. Batiste,” he curled him lips in a small smile. You felt your temperature rising, you've heard stories about Lincoln Clay, the man single handedly took down Marcano’s mob, a mob your family had close ties with.

 

“Charmed, cher, but I must be taking my daughter for the moment, please enjoy the rest of your evening, sir” she said politely, the tight grip she had on your shoulder spoke otherwise, as she began steering you away.

 

You looked back at him, a sly smile adorned his face,” it was a pleasure (y/n)”

 

Your mother was practically dragging you, her fake smile dropped when she turned her head,” you will never be alone with that man again” she seethed.

 

You doubted that'll be the last time you are alone with Lincoln Clay.


	3. 003: Marketplace

-

Summer was in full swing, the residents of New Bordeaux was definitely feeling the heat. Beside the extreme heat and humidity of the South, the thing you loved most about the summertime was the farmers market.

Everything was so fresh, tasty and colorful. Homegrown and natural. You tried to make it to the market at least once a year. 

Meandering here and there, you checked out all of the stalls. A wicker basket full of fresh fruits, veggies and nuts, you honestly had no idea what you were going to do with all of it. iPhone in hand as you sent a text to your mother, asking what type of flowers she was looking for. Dahlias and Sunflowers the size of dinner plates loomed over you, the merchants exclaimed proudly about their products.

Eyes aligned with the vibrant color of Iris’, you failed to pay attention to the direction you were going. Running face first into a firm chest. 

“I'm so sorry,” you apologized, the person placed their hands on your shoulder to steady,”it's alright with me (y/n).” Who the hell knew your name?

Your head snapped up to look into the dark brown eyes of Lincoln. The surprise must've been written on your face which caused him to chuckle. Cheeks warmed, you gave him a shy smile, you haven't seen him since the night of the fundraiser which was nearly a month ago. You didn't think you'd run into him at the farmers market. 

“Lincoln, How are you?” You asked, you felt a bit hot in your denim shorts and tank top. The man was wearing a brown shirt, jeans and boots, how was he not hot wearing that?!

“I've been pretty good, taking care of business but I'm even better since I've run into you” his southern drawl made you weak in the knees.

Your fingers brush at the tail of your high ponytail, you felt a bit confident and you decided to let it show. “I can say the same for you Lincoln.. our meeting was brief, but it was pleasant while it lasted.” Lincoln followed through,”I mean it doesn't have to end.. we could always keep in contact, I'd like to see that pretty smile again.”

Your cheeks were on fire, you had to keep the momentum going,” well if you want to continue to see my smile, then you'll have to take me out for dinner…” you never expected yourself to be so confident, especially when talking to someone of this caliber. You liked this side of you, it was exciting. 

After you both had exchanged numbers, a few more words of flirtation were exchanged. The shrill ring of your cellphone broke your conversation, you glanced down to see your mother was calling. You gave Lincoln an apologetic look, he simply shook his head in understanding. A bouquet of white magnolias sat beside the iris’ you were gazing at earlier, Lincoln reached over a plucked one the flowers from its stem. He tucked the flower under the rubber band of your ponytail before he lifted your chin with his finger.

“I’m lookin’ forward to havin’ dinner with you, (y/n).” He stroked your cheek before turning and walking the other way. Oh yes, what a ladykiller, you couldn't wait until you had dinner with him.

-


	4. Dinner

Text messages were flowing non stop since you were at the Farmers Market. You were always glued to your cell phone, like the thing never left your hand. Your mother made a comment to ‘get off that damn phone’ while you ate at dinner. But you couldn't bring yourself to stop.

The chemistry between you and Lincoln was there, it was exhilarating. You had some doubt at first. What would an amazing guy like him want with a girl like you? 

Fresh out of the shower, you laid on your queen sized bed staring up at the ceiling. You wondered if he would actually follow through with asking you out to dinner. Men, hell even women, asked you out but you’ve always declined their offers, you couldn’t tell if they wanted to actually date you or because of the title you carried. To you, Lincoln was a different story, a man who built himself up from the ashes of his destroyed past life, he didn’t need your money or your name he had his own. 

A jingle from your phone alerted you of a text. You picked it up and a smile formed. 

Lincoln.

Unlocking your phone, you opened the message. You felt giddiness fill you, quickly you replied to the message before you jumped up on your bed, bouncing around the springy mattress, ponytail swinging. Amid your celebration, you paused when you got another message before flopping down on the soft surface, fingers moving rapidly over the glass surface. 

“How’s bout I take you out to dinner this week?”

“Sounds great, I look forward to it”

“I hope you’re looking nice for me” 

-

Despite your mother forbidding you from seeing Lincoln, you were going to do whatever the fuck you wanted. The night you were to go out for dinner with Lincoln, you lied to your parents and told them you were going out with your friends, having no reason to doubt you they let you go. 

To avoid any suspicion, you told Lincoln that you would meet him at the restaurant, he was reluctant at first but after you insisted multiple times, he gave in. Wanting to play it but still remain coquettish, you pulled on a soft yellow cotton sundress that stopped mid thigh and draped your curves. A pair of tan wedges adorned your painted feet, which complimented your simple diamond accessories. Not wanting to struggle with your hair, you left it down brushing your edges and inserting a decorative hair comb. With a spritz of perfume, you were out the door and into a cab.

-

You arrived to a swanky restaurant in Downtown, New Bordeaux. As you were about to open the door to the cab, someone else beat you to it. A large hand held out you, you smiled at the appendage, you grasped it and slipped out the cab. You turned to pay the man but was stopped.

” Don’t worry it’s all taken care of.” Lincoln guided you away from the vehicle into the restaurant, his warm hand resting on your lower back. You were seated in a secluded corner of the restaurant, the ambiance of the place was something like a dream. A waitress came, introducing herself, she placed the dinner and drink menu on the table before stepping away to give you a moment to decide. 

You took a sip of your water glass, nervousness creeping into your spine as you looked off to the side. Out the corner of your eye, you could see Lincoln looking at you,” You look gorgeous tonight, did you dress up for lil’ old me?” he teased, your cheeks warmed as you huffed playfully. “Nope, I dress like this all the time, especially during this weather” You turned fully to him, Lincoln had his hands folded on the table as he sat back in his chair. The confidence he exuded, ensnared you his grasp, you couldn’t look away from him. 

Trailing your eyes up his arm, you noted the simple watch he wore on wrist. He had thick forearms that lead up to even bigger biceps, the way the fabric of his shirt stretched over his muscles had you feeling lightheaded. ‘Down girl, calm down, calm down’ you calmed your thoughts crossing your legs over under the table. By the end of the night, you were going to need a cold shower. 

“What made you come out with me tonight?” Lincoln questioned, a waiter brought him a glass, half filled with an amber liquid,” I’m sure your parents wouldn’t be too happy to hear your out with someone like me, especially after I killed their business partner.” 

You’ve heard all the stories, the hushed and angered words falling from your father's mouth. He was especially furious when he found out that Lincoln had destroyed every single racket Marcano owned, forcing your father to kick up more money to the Italian mobster. You remembered at one point, there was a great difficulty to supply the man with the money he demanded. Mr. Batiste thought that if continued to kick up to Marcano, he would let him become a partner in the casino he was building, but that all went up in flames when they found Sal brutally murdered and thrown from his casino building. Every single red cent he invested went all to Lincoln Clay.

“I didn’t tell them that I was going out tonight with you,” you picked up the glass of water and swirling it around,”my mother actually told me I couldn’t be alone with you, but we see how that worked out” you laughed softly. Lincoln released a chuckle of his own, he takes a sip of his drink,”Yeah, I can see how this turned out.”

“Besides, I wanted to get to know the man first, If I was in any real danger, you could’ve killed me numerous times” you step the glass down,” the question is why are you interested in me?”

Lincoln gave you a grin, a sweet boyish nature seeped from his visage, it made him appear even younger. “Simply put, I wanted to talk to the girl in the black lace dress, she looked she was having a hard time” he rubbed the back his neck,” I didn’t think i’d run into her, but I ran into her at the farmer's market and I had to talk to her” he confessed. You smiled, it was hard trying to conceal your excitement but you managed to keep yourself composed. 

You ordered dinner and continued with the light flirtatious banter into the evening. In that evening, you learned a lot about each other. From his family history to military service and down to his birthday, the man was just shy of being ten years older than you. Was it a deal breaker? Nah. 

It just made the relationship more exciting.


	5. 005: Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking of the Mixtape by Jeremih called ' Late Nights with Jeremih' but instead it's 'Late Nights with Lincoln'. XDDD
> 
> Omg, have you guys seen the preview of the DLC 'Faster, Baby' for Mafia 3, they finally revealed how Roxy Laveau looks?! She's so damn cute! She is the brown goddess that I looked forward to seeing! I hope she and Lincoln get back together. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mafia 3 and it's characters.

After dinner, you decided have a nightcap, nothing too heavy but certainly to get a nice little buzz going. Lincoln wasn’t going to let you take a cab home, he simply guided you to his car, opened the passenger door and then closed it behind you. He entered on the drivers side, started the engine and drove off.  
A cool summer breeze rolled through the windows of the sports vehicle, it played with the ends of your thick hair. Lincoln switched gears as he zoomed through traffic on the highway, his left hand on the steering wheel, the other way made its way to your thigh. His thumb rubbed soft circles on your soft skin, you bit your lip gently enjoying the sensation. Lincoln made you feel hot, you were definitely going to need that cold shower tonight. 

As he neared your estate, you told him let you out near the end of block, you didn’t need security in your business and reporting it to your parents. Lincoln said he would at least watch you from the end of the block, you appreciated the gesture. You looked over at him, as put the vehicle in park, his fingers brushed lightly over your knee, out of reflex you squeezed your thighs together desire pooling in your pelvis.” I enjoyed myself with you tonight,” you didn’t realize how breathless you sounded. 

The street lights overhead gave him a soft glow in the shadowy darkness of the car,”I did too, (y/n), I hope we can do this again sometime” his deep voice flowing pleasantly through your ears. “Of course, anytime is always a good time…” Lincoln’s finger briefly brushed inside your inner thigh, you had to stop yourself from grabbing his hand and putting it where you needed.

“Goodnight, Mr. Clay” you placed your hand of his cheek, leaning over the armrest and giving him a peck on the lips. You pulled back to look in his eyes, before he met you with a peck to your lips. Lincoln swooped down on you, his hand coming up to the back of your head holding you in place, passionately kissing you. Moaning softly into the kiss, you couldn’t think straight, the haziness of your mind caused by the fine ass man in front of you. He released you from his hold, another quick peck to the lips as he pulled back, cockiness smeared on his face. “Goodnight, Ms.Batiste.”

Oh, he’s good.

Too fucking good. 

Giving him the sweetest smile you could muster, you opened the door and stepped out. You made sure he caught the jiggle of your ass in your sundress before you close the door behind you. Not wanting to ruin your plan, you didn’t turn your head to look back at him as you swung your hips to and fro, he would regret doing that to you.

-

You made it to the comfort of your boudoir, tossing off your wedges and pulling the decorative comb from your hair. Running your fingers through curly mane of hair, your body heat had skyrocketed, you couldn’t believe he would tease you like that. That fine ass mothafucka’.

You stripped yourself of your sundress and accessories as you headed to the bathroom. A familiar jingle was heard, stopping you short of entering the bathroom. Fishing your phone out of the clutch that you placed on your vanity, a text from Lincoln shined up at you. Rolling your eyes playfully, you opened the message,” I hope the cold shower will help with that fever you got.” You nearly launched the phone across the room, you laughed out in disbelief, he knew he got you hot and bothered and he was rubbing it in. Two could play this game…

A large decorative standing mirror was located next to your vanity, still clad in your panties and bra, you stood in front of the reflective glass. You mussed your thick mane, sliding your bra strap from your shoulder and hooking your thumb in panties, you pulled the stretchy fabric down a bit exposing the curve of your hip. You snapped a photo and pressed send. You could play games too.

Now it was time for a shower, thank god for detachable showerheads.

-

Lincoln was lying in his bed, free of his restrictive clothing, he was stretched along the surface. With his phone in hand, he decided to send you a teasing message. 

Lincoln enjoyed this game you two were playing, he hasn’t felt excitement like this in a long time. When you kissed him on the lips, he wanted to give you more than just the fleeting touch and a kiss on the lips. Lincoln wanted to ravage you, the softness of the skin, the way you smelled and it didn’t hurt that you had such a shapely body. He felt a little odd at first giving your age difference, but you didn’t mind his age one bit.

His phone lit up in his hand, a message from you, Lincoln chuckled to himself, he had a feeling it was going to be a few choice words you had for him. He unlocked his his phone and opened the message, he was not expecting this one. 

A semi nude photo.

Turned to the side clad in a dark violet matching bra and panties, a nice complementary color to your yellow sundress. Your hair was sexily tousled, a pout to your lips. Your bra strap hung from your shoulder, giving him a nice peek of the plump flesh of the side of your breast. Lincoln’s eyes wandered down the photo, taking in the smooth flesh of your stomach a bit of plumpness to your curvaceous body which he did not mind at all. He could finally see the round ass that jiggled behind you in the dress, as you pulled at the waistband of your panties. You sent the message with the caption,” Maybe next time you can help me with this fever, I’m feelin’” with an kissy emoji. His dick got hard.

Oh yeah, she got him good.

-


	6. 006: Presents

Time passed quickly since you been seeing Lincoln, it's already been four months. They weren't lying when they said time flies when you're having fun. Oh and the fun you were having indeed.

There was something great about dating an older man. It could've been his maturity, his sense of style, the way he carried himself, or the way he drove you wild just by looking at you. You loved having all of his attention and time, you were so drunk on Lincoln, that you wouldn't imagine having it any other way.

He had the money, attention and the time to spoil you rotten.

You two were out in downtown, it was a simple date, just walking around enjoying as much eachothers times. You passed a storefront, a pair of expensive shoes stared up at you. They would've been a beautiful addition to your collection, but your parents had started keeping tabs on how much you've spent. Not really feeling up for the shout match when you got home, you decided to leave them be. Until Lincoln appeared at your side. 

“You want these?” He questioned, you couldn't ask him to buy you things like this.”N-no, I was just looking” you stuttered a bit, you grabbed his hand to pull him away from the window, failing miserably.

“If you want them, just say you want them” Lincoln walks in the store with you dragged behind him. By the time you left the store, you walked out with three new pairs of shoes totaling up to a nice hefty price tag of $1300. 

You believed what started the avalanche of presents was the shoes. You started receiving different bouquets of flowers every week, addressed to you, no name but you already knew from who though. Next was clothes and more shoes. Expensive bracelets, necklaces, earrings.

Then eventually he started give you an allowance, he'd meet you on your dates and place three thousand dollars in small bills in your palm. Every fucking week.

Lincoln was such a good suga daddy.


End file.
